The present disclosure relates to a display device and a light-emitting element used for the display device.
In the past, a variety of display devices using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as light-emitting elements were proposed. In a display device using LEDs (hereinafter referred to as LED displays), a plurality of LEDs are arranged two-dimensionally.
Further, in the past, or the LED displays having such a structure, a variety of techniques were proposed so as to improve light extraction efficiency. For example, in order to improve the light extraction efficiency, a technique to seal an LED in a resin capsule formed in a lens shape has been proposed (see Sheng Liu, Xiaobing Luo: “LED Packaging for Lighting Applications: Design, Manufacturing, and Testing”, John Wiley and Sons, 2011, for example).